Like its meant to be
by MadameKennedy
Summary: this doesnt have to do with the book series just my own story its really good and just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis and Quinn are sitting in Alexis' living room watching a movie. It's Alexis' favorite movie, its called "West side story." Quinn had never seen it before so she invited him over to watch it with her. During one point in the movie she wanted to see what he thought of it so far because there are close to the middle of he movie already.

She had never noticed the way he looked into her eyes, her eyes are beautiful dark brown so dark that their were almost black. If he could he would stare at them for hours, but unfortunately it was almost his curfew and he would have to go.

_Quinn's POV_

" I have to go Alexis its almost my curfew, but before I go I have to tell you something I've been avoiding to tell you for months now." I said getting up and looking away from her.

"what is it Quinn?" she asked with concern.

I turn towards her and say " I'm a vampire." Alexis just stood their dumfounded.

" what do you mean your a vampire?" she questioned.

" you know like with the fangs and stuff." I said with a smirk on my face.

She loves his smirk it would always make her smile and melt on the inside.

" well I did notice that you have sharp fangs but I thought it was just the way your teeth were." she said.

I sat down in a chair in the living room.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, its just that I didn't want to ruin are friendship." I said looking down at my feet.

" I'm your best friend, I don't care what you are your still Quinn my best friend." she said with a simple smile on her face.

I was happy that Alexis didn't freak out when I told her. When I had told are friends Whitney she had completely flipped out ans moved away to Maryland. (shes an over dramatic drama queen)

" Thank you." I said look at her.

" For what?" she said very confused once again. Whenever we were together or texting or something we would always get easily confused. We never know why thought, it just happens.

"For not running away after I told you. When I told Whitney she had flipped out and moved away to Maryland." I said slightly looking away.

She walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me. Then she took my hand with hers and used her other hand to turn my head so we were looking straight into each others eyes. (all alexis could think of was the perfect shade of blue his eyes were.)

" Of coarse I wouldn't I'm not her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you like that." she said with a huge grin on her face.

Little did they both realize how close they were sitting next to each other, but Alexis did notice and turned away because a blush had crept onto her face. She had turned multiple colors of red in a matter of a second.

I saw her turn away and I had a huge smirk on my face because of what I was seeing. The I took my hand and turned Alexis' head to face me. " you don't have to hide your beauty from me." I said with a smirk on my face once again. I didn't realize the words that just came out of my mouth, from me just saying those nine little words she blushed even more shades of red.

Ever since the beginning of the ninth grade we had became great friends, we were friends before but not as close as we are now.

They didn't even realize that they were still sitting so close to each other and their hands still intertwined with one another. They had both felt something they never felt before. Quinn didn't realize that until that moment he had feelings for his friend Alexis. And also in that same moment she had also realized the same exact thing.

Their was an awkward silence so we both took are hands away and Alexis walked over to the other side of the room where the couch was.

" I'll...um.. see you in class tomorrow Alexis?" I said walking towards the door to get my skate board and ride home.

" Yeah, goodnight Quinn." she said sweetly.

_Alexis POV_

I got up and followed him to the door so I could lock it after he left. Before he left he turned around and gave me a long hug. I didn't want to let go but it was getting late and I had to go to bed, before the hug ended he whispered in my ear " Thank you." his hot breath on my neck sent a shock up my spine.

I smiled and said "your welcome." then he let go and took off in the night on his skate board.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alexis' POV_

**Friday morning **

when ever it would rain my mom would drive me and my brother Joseph to school. But we would always be late, even is she tried to get ready any faster we would always end up getting to school late.

Thank goodness that my first period teacher would never get mad at me for being late. My teacher is very sweet, she isn't like most teachers who would yell at you and give you detention for being late.

School dragged along like usual until about lunch time. Quinn sits in the same seat as my but at a table behind me. We sat backs to each other but we always turned around to talk to one another.

"Hey Quinn." I say.

He turns around and gives me a warm smile and says "hey."

"Can I talk to you for a minute." I said with a serious face.

The smile that was so warm fell from his face and gave me a worried look and said a shaky "Sure."

we walked out of the cafeteria and into a empty hallway, he still looked nervous and worried. I was able to tell in his ocean blue eyes because what ever mood he was in his eyes would change different shades of blue. I wasn't sure if it was because he was a vampire or it's the way his eyes were. Then I really thought about it and my moms eyes change different colors of browns too.

Quinn wasn't the type of person to act like this, so to make him feel better I say " I just wanted to talk nothing to worry about." he calmed down a little more but still seemed a little unsteady though.

"If its just a simple question you wanted to ask me, then why did you pull me out of the cafeteria?" he asked with curiosity.

" I have my reason why...I'm just gonna come out and say it." I said confidently.

" Who else knows your a vampire?" I blurted out to him.

He sighed with relieve, what did he think I was going to say? Then he began to say " well, of coarse my family, John Susan, the school district and you."

" Why does the school district know?" I asked.

" I'm not sure, I guess my parents wanted them to know." he said

" How long have they known?" I asked being a little curious but since I'm analytical I wanted to know this.

" Well..." he started to say "John had found out last year, Susan just found out on the first day of school, and you found out yesterday." he said being facetious as usual. I rolled my eyes a his comment, I always do when he acts this way around me. He enjoys to piss me off all the time he even tells me to which makes it even worse.

" I'm just wondering why it took you so long to tell me?" I asked.

" Like I said yesterday, I didn't want to ruin are friendship." Quinn said.

" Wow, I didn't realize that are friendship means so much to you?" I said with a huge smile and thinking awwwwww!

" Well it is." he said while taking one of my hands with his.

I could feel the heat rise to my face, I was blushing again. It was only Quinn who was able to make me blush uncontrollably. I wanted to know why, but I just don't know? These are the real questions that needed to be answered!

" lets get back to lunch before are friends start to worry." I said.

" Yeah, I'm starving, you pulled me out right as I was about to start eating my lunch." he said and I playfully punched his arm.

As we were about to leave and walk back to lunch everything went horribly wrong.

As we were about to go back to the cafeteria, us for some odd reason still holding hands but it felt right

though. But all of a sudden all the lights in the hallway started to flicker then they eventually went off.

I looked at Quinn confused and he was also confused too. Then I thought for a second Quinn loves to mess with me so I though he might be playing a joke on me.

So since I'm thinking that I say " Are you messing with me again?"

" Not this time." He said, so then whats going on?

Then we just stood their Dumfounded. We looked to see if anyone else was still in the hallway ans there is no one in sight.

Then out of no were this person starts to walk down the hallway towards us. It was a guy dressed in all black and in his left hand you could see a knife. My eyes widen and I begin to get really scared and I squeeze Quinn's hand.

"Quinn we have to get out of here!" I say quickly and started to pull at his hand.

"Yeah hurry go this way." he said in a husk tone. "Lets go into the empty class room over there and take my phone and call the police." he said and gave me his phone and I dialed 911 but there was no answer.

"Theirs no answer Quinn." I said starting to cry because this is the second time in my life that someone has a knife and I'm running and hiding.

"Alexis calm down, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he said, which made me smile but tears still rolling down my face.

" You know how scared I am of knifes! That's why when you talked about them with Whitney ans Susan I would always put my head phones in and listen to music." I said with a serious face.

" Now I understand why your afraid, since that person tried to stab you and Whitney." he said sincerely

" Yeah, and now its happening all over again, why does everything horrible happen to me?" I said sobbing even more, and Quinn took his hand and wiped away the tears on my face. He's a very sweet guy but can be very sarcastic and a smart ass sometimes too.

"Do you think he followed us?" I asked with curiosity.

" I don"t think so, but he can't get ti use because the door is locked and no one can see inside the classroom." Quinn said trying to make me feel better.

" Wait what about are friends! There in the Cafeteria and the guy with the knife could be their hurting them!" I said making myself more scared then before.

" Stop thinking the worst there is teachers in the cafeteria, they'll be fine. He said reassuring me.

"How are we suppose to know when its safe to leave the classroom?" I asked

"I'm not sure, I'll leave and go look because being a vampire I wont get hurt. Also I am able to see in the dark very well." Quinn said and then letting go of my hand.

"NO!" I said really loud (crap the guy with the knife probably heard me!) he looked at me confused.

"Don't leave me here by myself!" I said starting to cry.

"I would rather have you safe in here than out there in danger." he said, awe he cares about me.

I got up from were I was sitting and went over to Quinn and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you fro caring for me so much." I said and pulling away a little but his arms were still wrapped around my waist and my arms were around his neck. We stared at each other for a few minutes, then I pulled away because I started to blush. I bet he loves the affect he has on me.

"Go." I said to Quinn motioning my hand in the direction of the door. " just be careful and come back in one piece." I said giving him another hug and he walked out the door.

_15 MINUTES LATER_

"Whats taking him so long?" I said aloud and sighed.

Then I hears a knock at the door, I walked slowly to the door because I don't know if it was Quinn or the guy with the knife.

There is curtains over the window on the door, so I moved it so that I can see who it was but them not able to see me. Thank goodness its Quinn!

"Quinn!" I said with excitement. I immediately opened the door and he came in and closed it behind him.

Then I noticed that hid arm was bleeding, so I sat him down in one of the desk and I got a few tissues to clean up his arm.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to him explain the cut on his arm.

" After I left to go see whats going on I had bumped into the guy with the knife." he said.

"Then what happened?" I asked wanting him to get to the point.

"He tried to stab me but thank god that I'm a vampire, we have fast instincts. The way I got the cut on my arm was when I want paying attention, but luckily he didn't get me that badly." He then looked down at his arm that I was cleaning.

"Go on." I said wanting to know more info.

"Then I had took his knife and threw it across the room so he wouldn't be able to hurt me with it. Then a light came down from the hallway, it was the principal. She had the police with her and they took the guy away after that in handcuffs. I told the principal that I would go find you and tell you everything is fine and that we can go back to lunch." he said

"wow that's a mouthful." I said.

"yeah, Ms. Poppie went to go find a janitor to go fix the lights." And weirdly after he had said that the lights went back on.

"Want to go back to lunch?" I asked with curiously.

"Yeah, so are friends don't worry." he said getting up a walking towards the door me fallowing close behind.

"I'm sorry." I said to Quinn.

"Why are you saying sorry?" he asked.

"Because if I wasn't so curious then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." as I pointed to his arm and started to tear.

"Its not your fault that we were at the wrong place at the wrong time." he said while taking his hand and wiping away the tears on my face.

"But it still my fault because I let you leave the classroom!" I said shedding more tears.

"Its over you don't have to worry anymore just be happy that you didn't get hurt." He said while bringing me into a nice long hug. But I was still crying but happy tears that he wasn't severely hurt.

We walked back to the cafeteria actually making it there this time and are friends Susan and John come running up to use asking what happened. Then we explained everything and they were in complete shock.

"so both of you okay?" John asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah." me and Quinn said in unison. Then we all busted out laughing.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

"We all going to the deli like usually?" Susan asked.

"I was going to walk Alexis home because she still seems a little upset about what happened this afternoon." Quinn said to are 2 friends while was standing right next to him.

"Yeah, text you later Alexis!" Susan said before she left with John to the deli.

"lets take the long way to my house Quinn." I said walking the opposite direction Susan and John were heading because that is the same way I walk to my house and I wanted to be alone with Quinn to talk.

**please review i want to hear your coments and the person that said something anonomousley to me i can handle critisium, so just say it! i can handle it im in high school and i dont care what people think and it will help me write much better thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_STILL ALEXIS' POV_

"Why did you want to take the long way to your house?" Quinn asked.

"so we could talk." I said.

"About?" He questioned.

"Stuff." I said.

"Such as?" he questioned again, why does he keep asking so many questions?

"why do you care so much about me?" I blurted out.

"well...someone has to." he said looking at me.

"so your saying that your obligated to care for me?" I said with a little anger and looked up at him.

"No, that isn't what I mean. What I mean is that I do care about you a lot, and you know how your the good one in your family and is less noticed compared to your brother and sister because their not the good ones." he said redeeming himself.

"oh.." I said stupidly.

"yeah." he said with a smirk on his face, it made me blush a little.

"But you still never answered my question on why YOU care about me?" I said.

"I think because its from being such close friends." he said with a smile not a smirk, well this is a first.

"awe that's so sweet!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

" I know." he said with his smirk back on his face.

"Conceded much?" I said and giggled.

" I guess so then." he said and started to walk the other way back to school. The huge smile that was plastered across my face had faded away and I was sad.

"Were are you going, I thought you were walking me home?" I whined.

"well you called me conceded so I got hurt, and I'm leaving you by yourself." he said sarcastically.

"Wow, really after everything that has happened today you still have to be facetious?" I said harshly and stormed off towards my house.

"ALEXIS WAIT!." I heard Quinn yell and then heard him running to catch up to were I was on the sidewalk.

"What!" I said with anger and turned around to face him.

"Sorry its just an instinct to do that." he said.

" Its okay, I should know by now." I said starting to laugh a little. We continue to walk to my house, since we went right home from school their was no one at my house. Since it was a Friday I invited him to hang out for a while.

"what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Watch TV?" he asked.

"sure." I said, then we both sat down on the couch and I picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"what would you like to watch?" I asked him.

"A scary movie!" he said sounding like a little kid that just walked into a candy store with a hundred dollars. He stole the remote from me, he started to flip through the movie channels and found a scary movie.

"Why do we have to watch a scary movie?" I whined because I"m not a big fan of scary movies what so ever.

"What, Alexis afraid of a little movie?" he said.

"NO!" I shouted. Then the movie started and I was scared in a matter of minutes, I was covering my eyes the whole time.

Since I was covering my eyes the whole time I had no idea what was going on in the movie. All I could hear is peoples blood curdling screams. Then at one point during the movie I guess I was so scared and everything that I was sitting so close to Quinn.

"Wow if this movie gets any scarier than your gonna end up in my lap." he said and laughed a little. Since he said that I started to move away from next to him, but the he grabbed my waist and pulled me back next to him.

"Well someone is a little touchy today." I said then giggled. I feel so accomplished I made Quinn blush!

Then he started to pull his arm from around my waist, I really didn't want him to I was comfortable and I liked the heat from his arm around me.

But then he started to pull his arm up and said "Is it okay if I..."i nodded my head before he finished what he was saying. The his arm was draped around my shoulders. So that I was more comfortable I leaned my head against my shoulder.

The movie continued on and all I remembered last was someone screaming from the TV, then I had fallen asleep in Quinns arms.

_QUINN'S POV_

"AH!" I said when a body from the movie flew at the screen, then I thought for a minute if that was able to scare me then why didn't Alexis scream?

I look down to see Alexis sleeping on my shoulder. She looked so adorable and peaceful, I made me smile. WAIT! Did I just say my best friend is adorable?

I thought for a minute, "do I have feelings for my best friend?" I thought to myself. Then I felt something move, it was Alexis trying to get comfortable. So I slouched a little and she laid her head on my chest and she rapped her arms around my torso like I was a teddy bear.

I looked down at her, she is adorable. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, I noticed when I pulled away she had a small smile on her face. That just made her look even more adorable than before. So I took my hand and started to play with her short wavy kinda curly dark brown hair. It was so soft and it smelled like coconut.

_20 MINUTES LATER_

The movie is over, I think I should wake Alexis up from her little nap. First I tried to wake her up by tapping her shoulder, that didn't work. So then I started to say her name softly.

"Alexis...Alexis..." I said still nothing, then I screamed her name "ALEXIS!" then she moved a little and mumbled something.

"Did I fall asleep during the movie?" she looked up at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"yeah you did." I said

"what time is it?" I asked because I have to be home before 8 o'clock.

"Its 6:30, why?" she asked me.

"I have to be home before 8" I said.

"you do know its Friday? So arent you allowed out later than that?" she said

wow I'm so stupid how could I forget that today was Friday? The best day of the week because its the weekend!

"Yeah, I guess from everything that happened today I just forgot." I stated.

"sorry." she said and I was confused.

"For what?" I asked with curiosity.

"For falling asleep on you." she said.

"It didn't bother me, I guess I'm a teddy bear according to you." I said with a smile and laughed a little.

"What do you-" she didn't finish her sentence when she noticed that she had her arms rapped around my torso. She than madly blushed.

Then she took her arms off me and got off the couch.

"Were you going?" I asked, she wasn't the only one comfortable. I liked that she was comfortable around me.

"To look at my phone, because my parents should be home by now." she sounded worried.

"AHH!" she screamed from the kitchen.

I jumped off the couch and ran towards her to make sure she was okay.

"What happened, you okay?" I asked out of breath.

"No, I'm not." she said starting to cry. "my family went to my cousins for two weeks and left me by myself." she said between sobs, buckets of tears kept streaming down her face.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." I said and pulled her into a tight hug. It felt like we were hugging forever, I didn't want to let go ever. I rubbed my hand up and down her back to calm her down. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried.

I hate seeing her like this, it kills me on the inside. She pulled away from the hug and looked around on the counter for a tissue. They were behind me, so I grabbed one and wiped away her tears.

"I don't want to be in this huge house by myself for 2 weeks." she said with a few more tears escapeing her eyes.

"you won't you can have friends sleep over so your not by yourself for the next 2 weeks." I said while wiping the other tears that had fallen.

"Did they leave you any money?" I asked

"Um..." she said while looking around, and she found a envelope pined to the cork board behind her front door. I saw her open it and her jaw dropped.

"WOW!" she said.

"what?" I asked.

"My parents left me 500 dollars!" she said with excitement.

"Do you know if your mom can take me to the store tomorrow, so I can get a few things?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah, that would be okay." I said, then gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." I said.

**Please review ! hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writing it! and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the US! Also if your confused about who is who..Quinn is a guy annd Alexis is a girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alexis' POV_

"Since my parents left me so much money do you want to call John and

Susan and go to Jimmy Jacks?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" He said and smiled.

I started to text Susan and told her what were doing.

"Susan said okay and that we'll go at 8." I stated.

"Cool." Quinn said.

"What are we suppose we do for an hour?" I said, he raised an eye brow

at me and smirked.

"I bet I can beat you at Wii bowling!" He said and tossed me a Wii remote.

"Your on!" I said, with that we started to play.

_15 minutes later_

"Ha, ha I win! In your face Quinn!" I sneered.

"I let you win." He stated and then smirked.

"Sure you did." I said and rolled my eyes and smiled.

"We still have 45 minutes until we meet up with them." He said

"Well you can watch Tv or go on my laptop." I said.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said leaving the living room and

going into the bathroom.

_Quinn's POV_

I decide to do both. I turned on the Tv to listen to music and

turned on her laptop.

"Damn What is her password?" Then I thought, she did mention its her

favorite show so I typed in Degrassi.

"Damn it!" Then I thought..."Got it!" I said with a smile on my face and pushed down the keys.

It was Degrassi043096, her favorite show and her birthday! Wow how

simple.

"What's this?" I said, looking at the internet a saw something

minimized. Curiosity got the best of me and I clicked on it.

"Fan fiction?" I said, I didn't know that Alexis wrote fan fiction? I

started to read it and she's really good but then I came across

something that I couldn't believe.

_His gorgeous blue eyes sparkled in the sun light as we did are homework_

_in the park near school..._

Wow. Just wow is all I could think of. I can't believe that she write

about me, does she like me?

Then after I sat their in shock for about 10 minutes I continued to

read.

_His blonde hair flows in the wind when he rides his skate board down_

_the street to my front door. I always say to myself all the time he's_

_the best thing ever to come into my life..._

So according to Alexis I'm the best thing that has ever came into her

life, well I'm not going to argue it. Wow she's right I do have a big

ego. I chuckled to myself. Then I heard the shower stop and I

immediately turned off her laptop and put in on the table.

I got up from the coach and walked over to another part of her living

room were their is family pictures. I pick up a picture of Alexis when

she made her communion.

"That's my favorite picture of me." I heard someone say, it was Alexis.

"You look beautiful, well actually you always do." I said, and she was

wearing her favorite outfit. Her red flannel with jeans and black flats

with a 1inch heel.

After I said that she turned away, before she did I noticed I made her

blush. I just am so awesome like that, wow how conceded can I get.

"We should go." I said walking towards the door, she soon followed

behind me.

"Susan just said that were gonna meet her and john their." Alexis said.

"Okay." I said.

_10 minutes later_

We walked into jimmy jacks and John and Susan waved us over to were

they were sitting.

"Hey guys." We all said in unison and then we all started to

historically laugh.

"What are you going to get Alexis?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to get a salad and a side of fries." She said.

"What are you going to get Quinn?" Alexis asked me.

"I think I'll get a hamburger and fries." I said, that is what would really hit the spot right now because I never really got to finish my lunch today.

_15 minutes later_

We are all hysterically laughing because a waitress slipped and dropped drinks all over John. The waitress was apologizing to John so much that she even payed for our food.

The way were sitting is me and Alexis on one side and John and Susan across from us.

Me and Alexis were laughing so hard that we were leaning on each other to stop from falling over. Then out of no were I placed my hand on hers and then the laughing dyed down.

I was surprised that alexis didn't pull her hand away. So I looked up at her and her cheeks were as red as her flannel she is wearing. She turned and looked at me and I felt my cheeks warm up a little so I turned towards the window so she wouldn't notice.

Then she interlaced her fingers with mine, it sent a shock up my spine. I never felt like this before not even when I was going out with Isabel.

"Were gonna get going." John said to Susan.

"Yeah my mom wants me home before 10." Susan said while looking at her watch.

"Bye guys." Me and Alexis said in unison, we really need to stop doing that.

_John's POV_

I'm walking Susan back to her house after we ate at jimmy jacks and I got drinks dumped on me by a clumsy waitress.

We finally reached her house and I was about to walk away when Susan grabbed my wrist. I turn and gave her a confused look.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Susan asked, she seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay I don't know how to say this but I..." Before she could finished her sentence I leaned forward and I kissed her, It was short but sweet and to the point.

"Wow." Was all Susan could say I was speechless too because I didn't even realize what I did until I pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah, that was..." I started to say, still lost for words.

"Wow." Susan said, in shock.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with great hope.

"Wow." Susan said for the 3rd time. I started to get sad because she still hasn't gave me an answer.

"Yes." She said with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Really?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Definitely!" She said and she kissed my cheek and I wrapped my arms around her happy that she was finally mine after use being friends for 5 years.

"Good night." I said and walked home and happy man.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW OR PRIVET MESSAGE ME I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! AND ALSO READ SOME OF MADAMDEGRASSI354 STUFF SHES REALLY GOOD!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alexis' POV_

Why is Quinn still holding my hand? Well who's complaining, I don't mind. For and odd reason it seems right to be like this.

_Buzz...Buzz..._

My phone started to ring and it was Susan. I though for a second, SHE JUST LEFT!

"I have to take this." I said to Quinn with disappointment because I would have to let go of his hand.

"Okay." He said looking disappointed, I walked outside of Jimmy Jacks and answered my phone.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Oh my god, you have no idea what just happened to me!" Susan said with excitement.

"What did Cameron from your book come to life?" I said being very facetious, she loves that character.

"I wish, but no even better." She said, wow I didn't even know that is even possible.

"Okay your killing me, just say it!" I said getting impatient.

"John just kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend!" She said, I bet she's jumping for joy right now because I am!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you guys! Can I tell Quinn Were still at Jimmy Jacks." I said and with a huge smile on my face.

"Thanks and your still a Jimmy Jacks with Quinn?" She questioned.

"Yeah why?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." She said, what is she thinking?

"Susan what are you thinking?" I asked

"Sounds like your on a date." She said, my eyes widened and started to yell at Susan over the phone.

"Were just FRIENDS! Nothing more okay." I said putting a lot of emphasis on _friends_.

"Sure you are." She said being sarcastic, are all my friends like this or do they just like to piss me off?

"Good bye Susan." I said and hung up my phone and shoved it in my jean pocket.

I walk back into the restaurant and sat back down next to Quinn.

"Who was that." He asked

"It was Susan, she had to tell me something really important."I said

"What was it." He asked.

I thought for a second on how to tell him that our best friends are dating now.

"Do you want me to tell you the whole story or just want me to get to the point?" I asked him.

"Well if you just get to the point then I'm gonna ask questions, and so it would be easier to explain." He said and he did have a valid point.

He was happy that are two friends are dating now and that he was waiting for the day to come when John would have the guts to tell her. He told me that he has liked Susan for a while now and was afraid that she would reject him. Guys and being so insecure, what are you gonna do about it? I chuckled to myself at the thought.

_10 minutes later_

After I explained everything we left Jimmy Jacks and walked back to my

house. It doesn't take that long to get to my house from the restaurant and good thing it wasn't cold tonight or I would have walked to my grandmas house to get a ride.

We finally arrived at my house after a nice walk, it was quiet but a nice quiet no one of those awkward ones that most people had. We sat in my house and watched another movie it was a comedy called

"Grown ups." It was hilarious.

"This movie is just too funny." I heard Quinn say between laughs.

"Yeah." I said while laughing.

I noticed while we were laughing he moved closer to me on the coach, I had also did the same not even noticing. I liked being close to him, it made me feel...safe and cared for. So I lied my head on his shoulder like before. Then he draped his arm over my shoulders like before, everything just seemed perfect but their was one question that was bothering me and I needed and answer to it. This is what happens when your very analytical.

"I have a question." I said looking up at Quinn.

"And it is." He said with a smirk on his face and with his eye brows raised.

"How did it exactly happen? You becoming a vampire and all." I questioned him.

"Uhh..." Is all he said.

"If you don't want to tell me its okay, its really none of my business." I said with sorrow and started to get up from the coach, but was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait." I heard Quinn say and I turned around and sat back down next to him but facing him this time.

"Its a genetic thing, it come from my mom's side of the family." He said then continued to explain.

"So everyone on my mom's side of the family is a vampire."He stated.

"Wait so that means your brother Thomas is a vampire to?" I said.

"Yup." He said nodding his head.

"But were not like those vampires you see on TV and in movies though."

He stated, then what type is he the ones I know from movies and such drink human flesh and sparkle.

"So then what are you guys like then?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well we do drink blood, but only animal blood not human blood like in

stupid movies." He said and flipped his head to to side to get his bags out of his face, it was so cute when he did that. And what I mean by cute is puppy cute not Cameron cute, as Susan would put it.

"We don't live forever, we age like normal human do. And we sorta have some types of powers."

"Like we heal quicker than humans do." He shows me his arm that was injured earlier today and their was nothing their not even a scar.

"Wow." I said that is an awesome power to have, healing fast.

"Yeah, and we also can move pretty fast, and have great night vision." He said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun being a vampire." I said.

"It does have its perks, but its not always fun." He said looking down at his feet.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Because I will never be normal." He said still looking down, who is normal? Being normal is over rated.

I took my hand and lifted his chin to look at me and I said "no ones normal, everyone has something that they don't like or are proud of."

"Thank Alexis." He said and gave me a quick hug and we went back to

watching the movie.

_Quinn's POV_

"Wow, its already 12." I said but I didn't get a response.

"Alexis?" I look down and see her passed out and using my leg as a pillow.

I got up slowly making sure not to wake her up and walked over to her bed room and grabbed two pillows and two blankets.

I went back into the living room and went to where Alexis was sleeping and gently lifted her head and slid a pillow under her head. Then I placed a blanket over her and kissed her fore head and she moved a little and smiled, it made me sad to think who would ever want to hurt a pretty girl like this?

I went over to another part of a coach and made myself a little bed. Then I remember I should text my mom and tell her I'm not going to be home.

_Hey mom I'm sleeping over Alexis house because her family left on vacation and left her by herself for two weeks._

_Okay, your such a good friend, good night love you!_

Then I closed my phone and placed it on the table next to were I was lying. I looked over at Alexis to see her peacefully sleeping. I got comfortable on the couch and soon enough sleep took over me and I passed out.

**Tell me what you think! Send me a private message or review the story! also if you hve any suggestions tell me and i will try to put them in! thank ~MadameKennedy **


	6. Chapter 6

_Alexis POV_

What is shining in my face? I open my eyes and see the sun shining through the curtains in the living room. Wait, when did I get a pillow and blanket and when did I fall asleep? Then I yawned and sat up on the couch. I must have fallen asleep in Quinn's arm again.

Then I turned to my right and see Quinn sleeping on the couch. Wow. He slept over last night, awe he didn't want me to be by myself because my family left me.

I walk over to were Quinn was sleeping and sat down next to were he was laying. I started to mess around with his hair. It was about his neck length, my friends Susan and Francis would always run up to him in the hallway at school and mess it up, but then his blonde locks would fall back into place perfectly.

I noticed while I was playing with his bangs he smiled a little. It made me smile because he never smiles.

_Quinn's POV_

There's something warm touching my hair. Its playing around with my hair, I like it. Now its touching my bangs like moving them away from my eyes. I smile a little because its so relaxing and I like the touch of warmth on my face.

I'm curious to what is touching me so I open my eyes slowly to see Alexis playing with my hair. But I only opened my eyes slightly so she didn't notice I'm awake. So I let her continue to mess around with my hair. I was so comfortable, until she and got off the couch.

"why did you stop?" I whined. She turned around with a blush on her face and eyes a mile wide.

"You were awake the whole time I was playing with your hair?" She said with a little bit of anger in her voice, but I just laughed.

"I didn't want you to stop, it was soothing." I said with a smirk.

"You know you didn't have to sleep over, I'm 14 I think I can be by myself." She said trying to change the subject, she does that a lot during awkward situation like this.

"No you can't you even told me so yesterday." I said. She stood their for a second thinking, and then she said "I did, didn't I."

"Yeah." I said chuckling.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" I said getting up from the couch and yawning.

"Well, you said your mom can take me to the store to buy some things I might need for the next 2 weeks." She said getting a glass of water from the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll call her to see when she can take us."I said walking back to the living room to get my phone.

_"Hey mom can you take me and Alexis to the store?"_

_"Yeah sure how about around 3:00 because I have a doctor appointment to_

_go to now."_

_"Okay see you later mom,bye."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen and told Alexis.

"Okay, so what are we suppose to do till then?" She asked.

"Well I'm gonna go home and change and you should probably do the same." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'll be back in and hour or so." I said walking towards the door.

"Okay." She said closing the door behind me.

_About a half hour later_

_Knock...knock..._

_Alexis POV_

"Hey Quinn." I said opening the door and moving aside so he could enter.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"What do you want to do for the next few hours?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Wanna play a board game?" I asked.

"Sure what games do you have?" He asked as I walked to my bedroom to look at the games I had in my closet.

"I have monopoly, Uno, and a deck of cards." I said looking on my closet shelf.

"Get the deck of cards." Quinn yelled from the living room.

"Okay." I said grabbing them and walking back to the living room and sat down next to Quinn.

"Only you would have a deck of pink playing cards." He said with his usual smirk.

"Shut up." I said and then smacked his shoulder.

"What do you want to play?" I asked.

"How about poker." He said.

"Okay but what are we using to bet?" I asked with curiosity.

"Do you have cookies?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Go get them." He said and I got up and brought them to the table were sitting at.

"Okay now what." I ask.

"We'll use the cookies as chips." He said opening the cookies and

giving me 5 and himself 5.

"Okay I have 1 question." I said

"What?" He said while shuffling the cards.

"How do you play poker?" I said not trying to sound stupid.

"You don't know how to play poker." He said not seeming surprised.

I shook my head no.

"Well then. Well play go fish then, unless you don't know how to play that either." He said being facetious.

"I know how to play that game I'm not completely stupid."I said.

"Your not stupid at all, your very bight and intelligent." Quinn said, which made me blush.

"Sure I am." I said being sarcastic but serious too.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I just am." I said in response

"Well, you shouldn't be." He said with a smile and then I smiled.

"So you gonna deal the cards or not?" I said.

"Yeah." He said and the dealt the cards.

After an intense game of gold fish he won.

"Haha I win!" He said and doing a little dance.

"Your a horrible person, and I'm not going to lie and say I let you win like some person I know." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well." He said and got up and walked over to the living room. I followed after him and said "your such a child."

"If I'm such a child then I would do this." He said and grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

"REALLY QUINN REALLY." I yelled running out the door after him. Ugh! He always does this, takes my bag and starts to run. Maybe he's a robber?I don't know.

"You know I can't run in these shoes!" I yelled chasing him down the street near the deli.

"I know." He said starting to slow down and catching his breath.

"Give me my bag." I said walking closer to him.

"Nope." He said with a smirk.

"Really, why do you always do this to me?" I said walking closer to him and him backing away from me.

"Because I enjoy the way you over react." He said still backing up, but then I pick up my pace and run towards him and he backed up even further and he hit a pole and had no were to go.

I was still running and about to grab my bad when he grabs my wrists so I wouldn't be able to get it. I start to try to break free from his grip but failed. Then Not even noticing their was only a few inches between are faces. We both looked into each others eyes and stop fighting. Then we found our selves Both leaning in,but then as were about to kiss he then let go of my wrists and I back away.

"We should get back to your house, my mom will be there soon." He said handing me back my bag and walking back towards my house.

All I could think is 'Quinn almost kissed me.'

_Quinn's POV_

What just happened back there? Did I almost kiss my best friend? But all I knew is that I didn't want to stop, but I had to. Alexis needs a friend not a boyfriend. I can't do this again, but all I could wonder is did she want to kiss me too?

"What time is it?" I asked while I sat down on the couch.

"Its 2:30." She yelled from her bedroom.

"What are we gonna do for a half an hour?" I said walking towards her bedroom, and standing in the door way. Her bedroom has a lot of pink in it, her bed set is pink, her dresser is pink, and even the sheets on her bed were even pink. It's like a pink tornado had ripped through her room.

"Well, I'm reading as you see." She said looking up from the book she held in her hand, thew book was "Hunted" the fifth book in the "House of night" series she loved to read all the time. Those books are about all this fake vampire stuff that isn't real, I'm a real one and I definitely know that the stuff in those books is no were near real.

"You can go on my laptop, if u want." She said pointing to blue laptop on the table.

"Sure." I said and walked in her room and picked up her laptop and walked back to the living room.

I would have stayed in her room and went on her laptop but I wanted to read more of her fan fiction. She's a really good writer and especially since she writes about me the stories are much better! Wow I'm so smug. I chuckled to my self and turned on her laptop, I clicked on the internet icon and looked for her fan fiction website. It wasn't that hard to find, it was under favorites.

I clicked on one of her stories it was titled "_The one person you have been waiting for."_

I started to read and I was astonished by her work, its nothing like her. It like she is hiding a whole other side of her that she doesn't want anyone to see. I wish she would show this side, it would make her even more wonderful then she already is.

_Honk...honk..._

"Alexis my mom is here." I said turning off her laptop and putting my jacket on.

"Okay." She said and then appeared in the living room and was walking into the kitchen to the front door.

_Hour later back from the store_

_Alexis' POV_

"Why did you have to buy so much crap?" Quinn said struggling with the bags from the store.

"I didn't you're just weak." I said and laughed at him.

"Oh really?" He said with a smirk and then placed the bags down, walked up to me and picked me up.

"QUINN PUT ME DOWN!" I said, hoping he wouldn't drop me.

"No, you said I was weak and I'm proving you wrong." He said still holding me bridal style. He pretended to drop me which made me wrap my arms around his neck and I buried my head into his chest. I thought he really was gonna drop me, he isn't funny at all. "DONT DROP ME!" I yelped and grabbed on to him tightly and he chuckled.

"You really thought I was going to drop you?" He said looking me straight in the eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"Can you please put me down?" I asked nicely. Then Quinn finally placed me down gently and we put the stuff away that we bought at the store.

"What do you want to do now?" Quinn asked.

"You don't have to stay you could have gone home with your mom." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to leave you by yourself" he said sitting down next to me on my bed.

"But now I feel guilty that you have to take care of me when you don't have to." I said as I turned and lied on my side facing away from Quinn.

"You shouldn't, you help people all the time and its your turn to get helped." He said and took his hand and played with my curls in my hair.

"Yeah but I don't want you to feel obligated to stay here and care for me because my family doesn't." I said while a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek and stained my pillow.

"Stop thinking negative." He said while tugging at my shoulder trying to get me to turn on to my other side to face him.

"Why shouldn't I? Not like things will ever change." I said while turning towards him and shed more tears.

"But they Soon will, I know these things, just trust me." He said and wiped away a tear from my cheek.

"I do its just that I'm scared my world is just going to crumble around me."

"But it won't." He stated.

"But it already started to and things won't go back to the way they were." I said and turned back to my other side again so I'm not face to face with Quinn anymore.

"You never know its always darkest before dawn." He said and shifting on my bed.

"Yeah, but the lightness can turn to darkness quickly." I said moving a little so I was farther away from Quinn.

"But it would always be light again." He said placing his hand on my arm and making small invisible circles on my arm with his thumb.

"But sometime the light never comes." I said being negative like Quinn said before.

"The light can always be replenished and although it may not be the same it can possibly be better." He said, wow that was deep.

"Wow, you not going to give up are you?" I said and turned to face him.

"Nope, I'm not letting my friends go through this alone." He said and placed his hand on mine.

"Thank you." I said and sat up next to Quinn and interlaced my fingers

with his. Its weird how are hands fit perfectly together, like its meant to be.

"No problem." He said and moved his thumb back and forth over my hand.

"Do you want to call John and Susan and go to the movies to go out for a little?" Quinn asked me.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I said and we called them to see when they wanted to go.

"They said 8 so do you want to go to Apple bee's now to get something to eat." I suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." He said and got up us still hand and hand walking out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quinn's POV**_

We started to walk down the street to the main road to get to Apple Bee's. Me and Alexis are still holding hands and she's really cold. Its just the beginning of December but it isn't that cold yet, I'm still wearing shorts.

"Wow." I heard Alexis say.

"What?"

"That's so sick!" She exclaimed.

"What is?" I asked very confused.

"Your eyes, they changed from blue to green!" She said and took her hand and moved my bangs away from eyes so she could see better.

"Yeah they do that."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well since I'm a vampire when we use our night vision our eye color changes." I explained to her.

"I like your eyes better blue." She said letting go of my hand to zip her jacket up a little higher and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Why is it so cold!" She exclaimed.

"Because it feels like it." I said being sarcastic because I know how much it pisses her off.

"No really, how are you not freezing? Your wearing shorts!"

"I don't know the cold doesn't bother me." I said,but then and idea popped into my head on how to make her warmer.

"Are you really that cold?" I asked stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm so cold I'll do anything to be warm!" She said shivering and said exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Will you be warmer if I did this?" I said and lifted my arm and draped it over her shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks Quinn." She said and put her arm around my waist and snuggled into my side. Yes my plan worked, I'm so smart!

10 minutes later we had arrived at Apple Bee's. We were seated by a window seat because Alexis likes window seats. The waitress took our drink orders and left.

"So what movie are we going to see?" She asked.

"Its a secret." I said not wanting to tell her its a scary movie because she hates them.

"Fine." She said and rolled her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"What can I get you?" The waitress said to us while placing our drinks on the table and took out the note pad and pen from her apron.

"I'll have a Italian salad with fries." She said, wow did she always eat healthy it made me want to eat healthy.

The waitress wrote down what she wanted and then pointed the pen at me.

" I want a bacon cheese burger and cheese fries." I said, wow that is so healthy!

"Okay, should be done in 30 minutes." She said and left.

"This is going to suck." I heard Alexis mutter then took a sip of her diet cherry Pepsi which is her favorite soda.

"What is?" I asked with curiosity.

"Through out the whole movie John and Susan are probably gonna be sucking face the whole time, its gonna be gross." She said and scrunched her nose in disgust it was cute. Why am I having these feelings towards Alexis? They need to stop before I get carried away, just like before near the deli I wouldn't have stopped if my conscious didn't interrupt me.

"Yeah, this will be and interesting night." I said and then the waitress came by with our food.

"Their fries are so good!" Alexis exclaimed and ate another and got ketchup on her lip.

"Alexis you have some...here let me get it." I said and picked up a napkin and gently wiped the extra ketchup off the corner of her lip.

"T-t-thanks Quinn." She stuttered, do I make her nervous? One way to find out is by messing with her like usual.

I noticed her hand is placed on top of the table. So I took my hand and placed it on top of hers, I noticed that she blushed a little. I rubbed small circles on top of her hand with my thumb, I love messing with her. Even though I love doing stuff like this to her I don't go to far with it because I don't want to hurt her that is the last thing I ever would want to do to her.

I leaned towards her ear and whisper "Do I make you nervous?" I asked in a husk tone. I noticed shed shivered a little because of how close we were.

"N-n-no." She said not looking up at me.

"Really?" I said winking at her which made her blush 20 different shades of red.

"I'm not stupid Quinn so stop trying to make me nervous and eat your food." She said, how the hell did she catch on? Wow she's is really smart no wonder I told her she was, it wasn't a lie.

"Well then." I said and continued to eat my food.

_**Alexis POV**_

What is up with me Quinn never made me nervous till now? Great more

things to add to my messed up life hope I can just get through tonight.

"Wanna get going to the movies?" I asked, because by now we both finished eating dinner.

"Yeah." He said and started to pull out his wallet to pay.

"Quinn your not paying for me." I stated.

"Yeah I am." He fired back at me.

"No your not, I already feel guilty that your taking care of me I don't need you to buy me dinner." I said

"But its my choice to take care of you because I care for my friend and I want to buy you dinner because everything has been so hectic that you deserve a break." He said and it made me smile.

"Thanks for everything Quinn, but can you at least let me buy my own ticket for the movie?" I asked and batted my eye lashes because I know he loves my eyes.

"Even though you look cute doing that, no I'm buying your ticket." He said and I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms over my chest. WAIT! Did Quinn just call me **cute**? I think I'm hearing things, I'll just drop it, no way I'm cute. I'm ugly, fat and disgusting.

"Why do you think that ?" he asked me.

"Why do I think what?" I asked. What is he talking about? I'm so confused!

"Why do you think your ugly, fat and disgusting?" he asked, Crap did I say all that out loud?

"Because its all true."

"No its not Alexis, your not ugly your beautiful unlike all other girls at school who are fake, your you. Your not fat either, your just right and disgusting? Really, your far from being disgusting." he said and a tear came streaming down my face and it was a happy tear. He just always knows the right things to say.

"Thanks Quinn, you always know the right things to say."

"Your welcome, and never lie to yourself again,okay?" he said.

"Okay." I said.

"We should get going don't want to miss the movie." He said, and with that we left Apple Bees.

_**15 minutes later at the movie theater**_

"We'll get the tickets and you guys can go get some snacks." John said to me and Susan. We nodded and headed to the snack line on the other side of the theater.

"So what's going on with you and Quinn? Obviously their is something going on." Susan said.

" I don't know what your talking about, theirs nothing going on between me and Quinn." I said stepping forward on the line.

"Their definitely is, me and John saw you guys in Apple Bee's." She said.

"We went to get something to eat because we were hungry." I stated.

"Then why did he wipe your face for you and he was holding your hand and leaned in really close to you." She said, how did she know all of this?

"Were you like spying on use or something?" I exclaimed.

"No me and John were taking a walk and happened to see you guys." She said defending herself.

"Okay to clear things up for you...1) we were eating dinner because we were hungry, 2) he whipped my face for me because I hand something on my lip. And finally 3) you know how Quinn loves to mess with me well he was trying to make me nervous by holding my hand and whispering in my ear in a husk tone."

"Did he make you nervous?" She asked curious.

"He made me stutter." I said and tried to hide the blush that crept to my cheeks.

"Whoa! he made you stutter? Sounds like you like your best friend." She said and giggled. I just slapped her arm for saying that.

"I do not like Quinn in any way, but if I did I only like him as a brother because my parents just left for vacation without me and Quinn it taking care of me. Yesterday he even slept over my house to make

sure I wasn't by myself." I said and walked up to the snack counter and asked for 2 large popcorn's and 3 cokes and for me a diet cherry Pepsi, my favorite!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Alexis I had no idea." She said and gave me a hug.

"Its okay, as long as Quinn is around I'll be fine." I said and payed for the snacks and Susan took the drinks.

"Can you at least answer this one question for me?" Susan asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you like Quinn, I do remember you did have a crush on him." she said and I think I was about the same color red as the cup I was holding.

"I'm not sure, but even if I still do I don't want to ruin are friend ship because one of us wanting more than the other does."

"True but look at me and John, we were friends for six year and now hes my boyfriend and I more happy than I was when we were just friends." she said and she does have a point but she and John have been friends longer than me and Quinn have and if they broke up thy would go back to being friends because of how long they have been friends. Me and Quinn have known each other for a long time but not close friends, now were close friends but no for long though.

"Yeah, but I don't want to loose someone that is very important in my life."

"I understand." she said.

_**Quinn's POV**_

"So man what's with you and Alexis?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well me and Susan saw you two in Apple Bees before while me and her were on a walk." He stated.

"We went to get dinner and that's all." I said and moved forward on the ticket line.

"Didn't seem like that when you were holding her hand and winking at her." He said and chuckled.

"Dude, okay I wanted to see if I could make her nervous and I can, it was fun messing with her." I said and chuckled a little and reached the front of the line.

"Wow, your messed." He said and I paid for me and Alexis' tickets, were seeing "The shining" its suppose to be the scariest movie of the year!

"She's my friend I'm allowed to mess with her." I simply implied.

"You may see it that way but, you can easily break her. You can be an ass and jerk around with her heart, break it and it will never be the same." He said, he did have a point I can't do anything to hurt her

more than other people had already.

"Wow I didn't think of it that way, thanks now I'll know better." I said and John went and paid for his and Susan's tickets.

"I need to be careful and not hurt Alexis because she's already hurting enough." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

" Well her family left her yesterday to go on vacation and left her behind, and I'm staying with her so she's not alone."

"That's terrible, why would they do that to Alexis? She's the nicest person in the world and doesn't deserve to be treated like that." He said and clenched his fists, he probably feels the same way I did when I first found out.

"Calm down, I know that's so wrong what her family did and she's a wreck, she may seem fine but she hides it. Like when were at school she may seem fine but she really isn't." I stated.

"All she needs is her friends around her to keep her together, so don't do anything stupid Quinn. Got it?" He said and I nodded and we walked up to the girl and walked to the room that held the movie we are seeing.

"The shining" Quinn! Really, do you not want me to sleep at night anymore?" Alexis yelled, it made me chuckled.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

**What do you guys think so far? i would like to know what you guys think and i will take some ideas from you guys on what you want ot happen? PM or Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alexis' POV**_

"So were do you guys want to sit?" Susan asked while walking to Johns side. "How about we sit in the love seats." John suggested, I don't mind but their for two people per love seats. I guess I'll be sitting next to Quinn then.

"Yeah! I love those seats." Susan exclaimed and we walked down the isle and sat down. It was Susan and John on one side of the theater and me and Quinn on the other. The theater we were in wasn't very big, their was about 5 other people seeing this movies besides us. Shortly after we sat down the movie had begun.

I guess Quinn noticed me get a little tense when the opening credits started, so he gave my hand a little squeeze to reassure me that everything will be fine. If this was a fairy tail he would be my night and shining armor and I would be the damsel in distress (yeah I know what you're all thinking how cheesy this sounds but its the truth. To me at least.)

As the movies continued it was scary, but the movie had a really good plot though. I looked over towards were Susan and John were sitting, and like I said before they would be sucking face...I WAS RIGHT! Its so gross seeing your two best friends making out in front of you.

I tapped Quinn on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned and faced me and I pointed to Susan and John and said "told you so". When he looked back at me he had a disgusted look on his face and I giggled.

"You were right it is disgusting seeing them suck face." He said and we went back to watching the movie.

Something scary had to pop out and I screamed and buried my head into Quinn's shoulder.

"The scary part is over Alexis you can look now." He said and I looked at the screen and everything was fine.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm used to it by now." He said and put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. I really thought about it and Its possible I might have feelings for him, like its meant to be.

**The End** **Thanks to the people who had read my first story, I know that I made the last chapter short but it isn't the end. But only the ending is just the beginning for a new story to be written, so look out for the sequel called **_**Definitely twisted .**_**The title might not make sense but it will you'll just have to read and find out now don't you?**

~**MadameKennedy **


End file.
